JP 2010-281458A discloses a disc brake device for pinching and pressing a disc using brake pads that are respectively attached to two caliper levers. The disc brake device disclosed in JP 2010-281458A includes a gap adjustment mechanism for adjusting a gap that accompanies abrasion of the brake pads. The gap adjustment mechanism utilizes a screw mechanism.